Neglectance
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: Lucy is neglected by Natsu and the guild and she takes a mission that made Natsu regret the past. Warning, very sad. Oh this is a NaLu story


Neglectance

A Nalu Fanfic

I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy P.O.V

It's been 2 months since Lisanna had revived. I was completely ignored my everyone, even my own team. I usually just sit at the bar alone because no one talks to me anymore, not even Levy or Mira. It was clear to me that I was simply a replacement for Lisanna. Natsu hung out with her the most. I don't know why but my chest hurt every time I saw them together. I never do anything in the guild anymore besides taking solo missions. The only way Mira would talk to me is if I was telling her about doing a job or something. I knew it wouldn't be long for Natsu to kick me off of the team. As much as it would hurt, I knew it was going to happen.

One day I took a mission worth 100,000j for taking out a group of bandits. I tried to ask Natsu if he wanted to go with me but he ignored me as usual. I went to the job location and I prepared for a tough battle. I got my gatekeys ready. I located their secret hideout and I attacked. The first bandits that I came across weren't hard. Cancer was able to take them all out. I kept running and I found more bandits. The next ones were a little bit harder and I sent Loke for this one. I fought more and more bandits, the next always tougher than the last. I was exhausted and there were still a few more left. I was about to attack but something struck me first. It knocked me out and I screamed in agony.

Natsu P.O.V

I have a slight feeling that something happened to Lucy. Maybe it was just me. I decided that I haven't seen her in a while and I decided to go to her apartment. She wasn't there. I looked for a note but I couldn't find one. I got that feeling again that something happened to Lucy. I found her scent and I followed it to a hidden base. I realized that Lucy must have went on a job here. I saw all the bandits knocked out on the floor. I couldn't believe that she was this strong. Her scent got stronger. I followed it to a puddle of blood. There was no doubt that it was Lucy's blood. I sunk to my knees. I remember Lucy asking me to go on this job with her but I never replied. I should have gone with her. What have I done. Now, Lucy is in trouble and it's all my fault.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up chained to a wall in a jail cell. I was bruised and bloody, and this time, no one was coming to save me. I was crying when suddenly a strange man appeared outside of my cell. "So you though you could defeat us." He said. "Now you are my prisoner. I can treat you however I like." He said. He walked into the cell and he kicked my head multiple times. I didn't scream or cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction."You're a tough one aren't you." He said as he kept kicking. I couldn't help it anymore. I screamed in pain.

Natsu P.O.V

I was crying looking for Lucy when suddenly I heard a familiar scream. It was Lucy. I couldn't follow her scent anymore. All I could smell was blood now. I kept running into every room trying to find her. I can't believe I wasted all my time on Lisanna when Lucy needed me the most. I noticed that Lucy looked sad everyday at the guild but every time I tried to talk to her, Lisanna would just pull me away from her. Whenever she looked at me and Lisanna, she looked sad. I couldn't help but feel sad that I was the reason she felt that way. Every time she looked sad, there was a pain in my chest. No, it was a pain in my heart. I loved Lucy and I treated her like this. Now she might be dead when I find her and I would be the reason why.

Lucy P.O.V

He kept kicking me and punching me. I felt like he broke my nose and maybe an arm with the force of his punches. When he finally left, I was out cold. I was bleeding a lot. When I woke up, I was strapped to a machine. I was attached to a wall with a laser-like machine was pointed down on me. "This will drain and collect your magic power." The man said again with a devious smile. He turned it on and a beam hit me. It was extremely painful and I could barley handle it. I was on the verge of death and no one would be looking for me.

Natsu P.O.V

This base was huge. I heard Lucy's scream again. It was painful to hear but it sounded close. I followed her scream. I picked up her scent again but it wasn't her normal strawberry and vanilla scent, it was the scent of her blood. I ran into a room and I saw Lucy strapped to a machine with something draining her magic power and someone controlling it. I knocked out the person who was controlling it and i turned off the machine. I unstrapped Lucy but I was already too late. She lost a lot of blood and she was breathing weirdly and her heartbeat was weak. I was crying harder than I have ever cried before. Lucy was dying and it's because of me. I quickly grabbed her and I took her to a hospital not too far from here. On the way there, I held Lucy close to me. "Lucy. You probably can't hear me but I have always wanted to tell you that I love you." I whispered to her. My tears fell on her beautiful face. At the hospital, I waited there for an hour and the doctor told me the worst possible news. "I'm sorry but she's doing very poorly. She won't be able to make it but you can see her if you like." I walked in and I saw her awake and she looked happy when she saw me. I walked close to her. "Natsu. I know that you think that this is your fault but it isn't. I get that you wanted to catch up with Lisanna. Natsu, I don't have much time left and I want you to be happy and smile everyday like you always do. Live on for me Natsu and I want you to know that I..I love you too." Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. I heard a long beeping sound. Lucy was gone. Gone forever. I wish I would have never neglected her like that. My life will never be the same without her. I was crying very hard. I caused this. I held her right hand. "Lucy I promise that I will live on for you. My life will never be the same. I loved you." I stayed at the hospital for a while and I returned to the guild to tell them what happened. Everyone burst into tears, regretting the 2 months of neglectance they caused for her.

**I hope you enjoyed. I ended up crying in the middle of writing it. I made this at 2 in the morning and my keyboard is kinda jacked up so sorry if there are spelling mistakes and sorry for the very very sad ending. If you cried while reading this, don't worry, I cried too :'(**


End file.
